Little Miss Can't Be Wrong
by RebelOf17
Summary: Jessi Sarubin has just moved in her Uncle Jake's HUGE condo. Big room, own bathroom, what more could a 16 yr old girl want right? Until she stumbles upon Josh Gellar. What's it gonna be? You read and find out...DUH!


Little Miss Can't Be Wrong  
By: AvrilLavigne1  
"Take him down! It ain't that damn hard!" my kickboxing teacher ordered me. I was sweating like a pig and I was getting pretty tired, but I had to finish this last bit or it's more work tomorrow. Kicking my opponent in the side, I took him down by tripping him in the back of the leg.  
  
"Good. You can take a shower now. Tomorrow you can meet me outside in the back arena. Take the rest of the day off." He made us shake hands and I grabbed my towel and walked to the bathrooms.  
  
"Uncle Jake I'm home!" I shouted closing the front screen door. Our baby German shepherd dog Sam almost tackled me on the ground.  
  
"How was kickboxing lessons Jessi?" my Uncle Jake asked coming around the corner into the kitchen to take out my dinner. I shrugged.  
  
"Okay I guess, same as usual but now he's just trying my patience. Probably cause he likes to see me pissed off," I replied smiling. He laughed wistfully. Rolling up the spiral stairs to my bedroom, I looked out my window. There was a semi-tall boy with bright-blue spiked hair. He was wearing a dark gray hoodie and black pants with a chain hooked to the pocket. He was shooting hoops. I watched him for a while. He backed up without looking and tripped backwards over his skateboard. I cracked up at him when suddenly he must've heard me cause he turned his head towards me and glanced at me. Running from the window I dove to the floor with a huge BANG! Hoping he wouldn't see me.  
  
"Jessi! Are you okay?" Uncle Jake shouted. He knocked on the stair rail.  
  
"Yes! I just tripped!" I screamed back. Relieved and still nervous about what just happened. I hurriedly got dressed in baggy dark sweats and a red black Avril Lavigne hoodie. I put my hair up in a ponytail too so it wasn't in my way. I washed my hands in a hurry and went downstairs to eat. Glancing at the clock, I realized it was way too early for dinner.  
  
"It's only five-thirty! Uncle Jake! Are you leaving somewhere?" devouring my dinner down, I took my pill and hastily rushed upstairs to the smell of very expensive cologne.  
  
"Is it a date?" peeking my head around the corner in his bathroom I asked smiling.  
  
"No, I have a very important meeting with the head chiefs and stuff so you have our huge condo to yourself for the rest of the night. How do ya like that?" he smiled mischievously at me.  
  
"I love it when you smile all devilishly like that!" I hugged him tight. All of a sudden I heard a loud bang against the house.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" I rushed downstairs. Nothing in the kitchen or living room. Slowly opening the door I stood on the porch to see what was going on. An orange basketball flew over my head and hit the front door. I ducked down. Then I noticed the blue haired skater dude approach.  
  
"Sorry. It was my little brother Derrick's fault. He went wild." He pointed left as he came around the other way on roller blades with a hockey stick.  
  
"That's okay," I said checking him out.  
  
"So, did you just move here or something, cuz I haven't seen your beautiful face around here before." He smiled flirtatiously.  
  
"Stop that! You're making me blush already and I don't even know you," I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"But you are." he played nervously with the ball.  
  
"Thanks.yeah my Uncle Jake lives here and he has custody of me now since my parents are assholes and they left me." I looked down.  
  
"Oh, really? Sorry.my name is Josh by the way. Josh Gellar. I live across the street." He replied shyly.  
  
"Jessi Sarubin. Yeah, I seen you playing basketball just a minute ago." I giggled.  
  
"That was you in the window? I thought I saw somebody." He blushed with his cheeks turning beet red. Uncle Jake came out the front door with his brown reflected suitcase.  
  
"Okay Jessi, I'm leaving you alone now so take care of the house. Who is this?" he was curious.  
  
"Josh Gellar, he's my new friend." I winked at him. I knew he got the message because he smiled and looked down.  
  
"Well why don't you two watch a movie in the house or something? Nice to meet you Josh," he shook his hand. "I've gotta go, love you Jess girl," he got into his blue Ford Mustang and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"So, you wanna come in? I'll show you around." I offered. He threw the basketball over his house. "Sure!" he took off his shoes. I had no shoes on because I'm naughty. ANYWHO.  
  
"I love your hoodie," he complimented.  
  
"Thanks, I got it from her concert last week. Simple Plan was there too. AND GOB!" I jumped on the soft and fluffy white couch in the living room. I pretended to snore. Josh looked with beady eyes, then laughed.  
  
"Really now.you must love your couch," he snarled. I sat up on the couch and switched on the television. Josh eventually slithered his way next to me.  
  
"So, do you have a boyfriend or anything?" josh asked relaxing on the couch barely grabbing a small pillow from the corner.  
  
"No. I did but he was a total asshole. He would tell me what to wear and how to act and stuff. It just wasn't cool. I went out with him for like, a year and three months. Until I dumped him for being so dumb." I said.  
  
"Wow.that's a long time. So you like guys who aren't assholes. Doesn't sound like me at all. Hey, do you know a boy named Eric? He used to go here but he moved like 2 years ago. I think you might -" "Holy shit! You are the boy Eric talks about almost all the time! Oh my gosh!" I interrupted him almost being launched over the couch. I hopped over the couch and offered him a Black Cherry Faygo. "So, you do know him." Josh smiled. He fiddled with his blue hair for a while as I just sat and sipped my pop. He slurped so loud the pop almost came out my nose. Both of us were cracking up like hyenas.  
  
"You are so dorky! Eric used to always ALWAYS talk about you. He once told me I should go out with you because you'd prolly be my type. You are really cute." I blushed wiping my hands on my sweats.  
  
"Really? I mean.that guy. He was my best friend. Me and him used to do some crazy shit back then." He smiled and laughed lightly. 


End file.
